


Glimmadora Sick Prompt

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Snippets, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Prompt of glimmadora, one sick and the other taking care of them, given to me on tumblr by an anon





	Glimmadora Sick Prompt

In the Horde, you are not allowed to show weakness. There is no room for it. You have to be tough. Sure, they will make sure you don’t die during training and patch you up if needed but you are still to train no matter what. Even if you have a broken bone, you must find something to do even if it is doing work with technology. There is zero room for it. A soldier mustn’t show they are ill-fit for battle. **  
**

But Adora is not a soldier of the Horde anymore. She has not been for a while now, yet she still forgets that. Waking up this morning, she felt her body aching and her throat dry. There is a slight pounding in her head. Of all the things to attack her, a common cold has come down on her hard.

She sits up. Bad idea. A wave of lightheadedness sweeps over her and for a moment the world spins. Great. She is supposed to train with Glimmer and Bow today. She can’t miss that. The mentality of always working no matter what kicks in. She begins to get dressed and is just about to slip on her jacket when there is a knock on the door, followed by Glimmer’s voice.

“Hey, Adora. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Adora says. Her voice, however, comes out hoarse. She coughs, trying to clear it.

Glimmer opens the door. “I was wondering if you were okay? You slept through breakfast and-” She stops.

“What?”

Glimmer looks over the other girl. Shoulders hunched, some color gone in her face, and tiredness in her eyes. She also seems to struggle to stand. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. This is nothing!” Adora says.

Glimmer sees right through her and teleports next to Adora. A hand quickly lands on Adora’s forehead.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Adora asks.

“You never had someone check to see if you have a fever? Which, you do. You’re warm. Why are you even up right now?”

“I’m fine, Glimmer. Just a cold.”

“You’ve been pushing yourself a lot lately and it caught up with you. You need to lay down and rest.”

“I’ve never had to rest before, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Glimmer grabs each of Adora’s arms and teleports with her to her bed. “You are staying in bed today. And if you dare fight me, so help me, I am going to tie you down.”

Adora struggles out of Glimmer’s grasp but finds her strength sapped. She only manages to pry one arm free but Glimmer seems to have let go of that one. “Let go of me.”

“Not until you promise to stay and rest. This isn’t the Horde, Adora. You can let other people take care of you and can rest. Stay here and I will bring you something to eat, alright?”

Adora sighs. She as a feeling fighting with Glimmer will be pointless. Both girls can dig their heels into the earth when they want to. Adora rather not deal with that right now. Once Glimmer lets go of her, she flops down on her bed.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Glimmer says.

Adora only gives a small nod before she watches Glimmer disappear in front of her. So she lies there. Staring at the ceiling. Glimmer is right. She should rest. At the same time she just hates laying around all day doing nothing. She has to do something. Maybe she can ask Glimmer if there is anything she can do or if she must take in her bed.

After a little while, Glimmer reappears at the foot of her bed. A steaming bowl is in her hands. Adora sits up, slowly, as Glimmer sits down.

“Here. Have some soup. It will help. My mom use to make me it all the time when I was young.”

Adora takes the bowl from Glimmer’s hands and starts to take small sips from it. Whatever is in it, it already is making her feel better. “Taste great.”

“Good…You really don’t like to be bed bound, huh?”

“No, I don’t. Whenever you got sick back at the Horde unless you were straight up dying, you had to do something. Which I was going to ask you. Maybe that something wasn’t fighting but we would be told to work on tech or read some manuals or do test and what not. Is there is something like that I or we can do? I really don’t want to lay here all day.”

“That is something I can agree with. And if there is anything you need just tell me and I will get it for you. But first, finish that soup.”

“Yes, your highness,” Adora teases.

Glimmer lightly hits her with a pillow. “Don’t make me regret taking care of you.”


End file.
